<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brightest Star by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995833">The Brightest Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hp_trans_meme, Gen, Sirius/Remus can be platonic or romantic, Trans Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius writes underneath it in a bigger, louder, and <i>prouder</i> font.</p><p>'<i>Sirius O. Black</i>'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brightest Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope I'm not overstepping but..." Remus trails off, trying to gauge his friend's expressions and to predict his possible reactions. He sets his quill down on top of the star map that they were studying, and prays to every wizard he knows for his idea to not blow up back in his face. <em>"Sirius</em> <em>Black.</em>"</p><p>His friend <em>freezes</em>, tense as the essay he's holding flutters down onto the table. The reaction makes Remus's heart seize in panic that he might have hurt and offended him by overstepping a boundary—</p><p>"Say it again."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Did he hear that right?</p><p>"...Sirius."</p><p>"Again. Please."</p><p>Remus exhales shakily. "Is this okay, Sirius?"</p><p>"<em>Sirius</em>," he repeats, voice coated in awe. His eyes widen and he shakes his head, almost in disbelief. "Hi, my name—my name is Sirius Black. <em>I'm</em> Sirius Black and my name comes from... from the brightest star in the Canis Major constellation..."</p><p>"And it's brighter than any star in the sky, brighter than every single star in Bellatrix and Andromeda. And definitely brighter than <em>Aludra</em>," Remus says giddily. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sirius Black."</p><p>The smile he's given is blinding—full of such life and such overflowing <em>joy</em> that he can't help but move out of his seat towards <em>Sirius</em>. His friend surges forward meet him in the middle, his eyes filled with unshed tears and gratefulness that tugs at Remus's heartstrings. Remus holds him close, basking in the warm feeling of affection blooming in his chest.</p><p>His friend pulls back with a wide smile, turning to grasp at his star chart and flip it over. He snatches Remus's quill and dips it into an open inkpot. Remus leans over his shoulder curiously just as he scribbles over his old and <em>dead</em> name.</p><p>'<strike><em>Aludra W. Black</em></strike>'</p><p>Sirius writes underneath it in a bigger, louder, and <em>prouder </em>font.</p><p>'<em>Sirius O. Black</em>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My fill for <a href="https://hp-trans-meme.dreamwidth.org/964.html?thread=708#cmt708">this</a> prompt on HP Trans Kink Meme: <i>FtM!Sirius/Remus, bonding over their respective "secrets"</i>.</p><p>Unedited and wrote this fic on a whim. Might write more. As someone who's still swinging between names, I think I've fallen in love with the FtM!Sirius headcanon.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment on your way out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>